Tomato Scribbles
by yoshifan8
Summary: Doodling is the perfect way to get through any boring meeting, and maybe it's also a way for Spain to make Romano smile. One-shot. Human names used. Spamano. (A birthday fic for catholicorprotestant.)


It was another day for another famous World Meeting. Surprisingly, a good number of the nations were listening to the current speaker. Probably because it was Germany, who was presenting a proposition to bailout Greece.

Quickly finishing off some last-minute details to his paper, Spain nudges his neighbor, Romano, to get his attention.

"What the hell do you want, bastard," the Italian yell-whispers.

"Romano, look at my drawing!" Spain slides the paper over.

As Lovino scans it, he realizes he doesn't know what to make of it. "Uh, what is it?"

"My tomato garden!"

"It looks nothing like it. Are those scribbles supposed to be tomatoes?"

"No, silly Roma, those are the leaves and the sticks. These are the tomatoes."

Lovino could not decipher between anything on the page. He sighed and shook his head. _Typical Spain and his amateur doodles._

"I can't look at this. Here, give me the pencil."

"What are you going to do, Lovi?"

"I'm going to fix it obviously. Your poor excuse of a doodle is offensive to my eyes, to tomatoes, and to art."

He was going to erase it in its entirety, but decided it was kind of cute in its own way. _Wait, no –_ _I'm only leaving it so Spain can feel pathetic afterwards_. Romano flips the paper over and begins to draw the Spaniard's garden from memory. He has visited his home numerous times . . . only for the free tomatoes, of course.

"And don't call me Lovi," he doesn't forget to add.

As the Italian sketches, Spain can't help but be mesmerized. Like a conductor leading an orchestra, Romano effortlessly guides the pencil, making it dance across the page, with every stroke commanding and purposeful. Drawing, painting, sculpting – it's all second nature to him. Despite that, Spain notices the subtle signs that he is indeed concentrating, such as the slight squinting of his eyes.

It isn't the first time Antonio has done this. Whenever he feels Lovino is in a bad mood, he doodles something incomprehensible, then asks Romano for his help. He just loves seeing his little Lovi work, completely captivated in his own world. And for just a moment, the artist's usual scowl is replaced with the most beautiful, content smile Spain has ever seen.

"All right, jerk. It's done," Romano says as he slides the paper back to Spain, breaking the man's train of thought.

"Wow! It is _fantástico_. This is an exact copy of my garden. I'm going to frame it and put it on my desk," Spain cheers.

"Don't patronize me, you damn tomato bastard. I'm not a child who needs their every drawing put on the refrigerator," Lovino huffs.

"But I love your masterpiece. And I love my tomato garden. So I'm going to keep this in my office, and every time I see it, it will be like I am sitting in my backyard."

Romano would have asked why the man couldn't just take a picture and frame that, but Spain's brilliant, beaming smile stopped him.

The Italian blushes, both at Toni's sincerity and his own thoughts. "Do whatever the hell you want, _idiota_."

With the utmost care Spain can possess, he carefully places the piece of paper in his business bag. He was about to thank him when suddenly it was announced that the meeting was over, at least for today. He noticed other nations still sleeping or scrambling to seem professional. I guess he wasn't the only one not paying attention.

As Antonio gathered the rest of his things, he looked over at the nation that captured his heart. Romano was tearing Germany a new one, something about keeping his disgusting potato hands away from his brother, and Veneziano, unaware of the atmosphere, continued clinging on to the muscular man.

Spain chuckled. The spitfire Italian had always been that way when it came to Germans. Figuring he should save the victim from any more abuse, he walked over to the group and invited Romano to lunch.

 _Even if he never sees me in the same way_ , Antonio thought, _all I want is for Romano to be happy._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! As I said before, this is a birthday fic for my friend, catholicorprotestant. Happy birthday, you beautiful, lovely person. Go read her stories. They are amazing!**

 **This is my first time writing Spain and Romano so I hope it wasn't too OOC. Please, let me know your thoughts. Reviews keep me afloat.**

 **(P.S. I drew the cover photo in like 15 seconds. Cool, huh?)**

 **As always, I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor any of its characters. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
